


Chiron un d Dionysos (Percy Jackson im Bann des Zyklopen)

by Zombey



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey





	1. Chapter 1

Camp Halfblood, Montag 18 uhr 

Chiron Pov

Dionysus und ich stehen im Big House hinter unserem Schreibtisch. So wie immer wenn wir hier sind. Ich sehe wie Dionysus sich Wein einschenkt, in der Hoffnung das es wein bleibt. Doch der Wein wurde wieder zu Wasser. Dionysus dreht die Flasche zu, und stellt sie weg. Danach haut er wütend auf den Tisch. Ich sehe zu ihm. Plötzlich beginnt mein ganzer Körper wieder zu kribbeln, und mein Herz schlägt schneller. Das ist seit zwei Wochen Standard, wenn ich ihn ansehe. ,,Warum?! Warum ich!?" Motzt er. Ich rolle nur mit den Augen. Innerlich zähle ich schon runter. 3 2 1. ,,Es reicht ich hab lange genug keinen wein mehr getrunken! Mach den Fluch rückgängig aber zack zack!" Schreit Dionysus. Ich quetsche mich seufzend an ihm vorbei, und gehe nach draußen. Selbst hier hört man ihn noch. Warum macht er so ein drama draus? Ich mein er ist doch selbst schuld daran! Dachte ich. Ich gehe zu meiner Hütte. Dort trinke ich erst mal ein Glas Wasser in einem Schluck leer. Dionysus ist echt anstrengen und nervig, seit dem er kein Wein mehr trinken darf. Ich lese noch ein Buch. Um 23 uhr bin ich Schlafen gegangen.   
Am nächsten Tag. Ich stehe mit einem Honigbrot in der Küche. Ich esse noch schnell den rest meines Brotes, bevor ich raus gehe. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zum Big House, als mir Anni (Annabeth) entgegen kommt. ,,Guten Morgen Annabeth!" Sage ich. ,,Morgen Chiron! Kann ich kurz mit ihnen reden?!" Fragt sie. ,,Natürlich worum geht es?" Frage ich. ,,Um Mr. D!" Sagt sie schnell. Anni setzt sich auf den Stein hinter sich. ,,Können nicht irgendetwas tun, damit Mr. D nicht mehr so rum motz, und seine Wut an uns auslässt? Ich meine wir können nichts dafür, das er keinen Wein mehr trinken darf!" Sagt Annabeth verzweifelt. ,,Ich kann es versuchen Anni, aber ich kann nichts versprechen! Und ja da hast du vollkommen recht!" Sage ich. Sie Umarmt mich freudig. ,,Ich danke ihnen!" Sagt sie, bevor sie weitergeht. Fünf Minuten später, bin ich im Big House. Zu meiner Verwunderung war der Weingott noch nicht da. Fünf Minuten später, steht er neben mir. ,,Morgen!" sagt er grummelig. ,,Morgen Dionysus!" Antworte ich. Dabei scharre ich einmal mit dem linken vorderbein/huf auf dem Boden. Dionysus wirft mir einen blick ala 'Sag mal spinnst du?!' zu. Ich schnaufe wütend aus. Ich bin eigentlich immer die ruhe in Person! Aber auch meine Geduld ist auch mal am ende! ,,Gehts eigentlich noch Dionysus? Warum lässt du deine Wut immer an uns aus?! Warum? Es reicht es hängt mir zum hals raus, von dir immer nur angeschnauzt zu werden! Und den anderen hier im Camp auch!" Platzt es wütend aus mir raus. Dionysus sieht mich völlig überrascht und perplex an. Man sieht ihm an, das ihm jetz die Worte fehlen. ,,Du hast ja recht Chiron!" Seufzt er, bevor er noch schnell: ,,Ich versuche, es ab jetzt nicht mehr an euch auszulassen!" Hinter schiebt. ,,Gut!" Sage ich wieder ruhig. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt wieder wie wild, und mein Herz schlägt so schnell, das ich angst habe, er könnte es hören!


	2. Chapter 2

Ich schaue auf den Schreibtisch. ,,Alles gut bei dir Chiron?" Fragt Dionysus leicht besorgt. Ich schaue ihn an. ,,Ja ja alles gut!" Antworte ich schnell. Danach schaue ich wieder auf den Schreibtisch. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Doch er erwidert meine Gefühle bestimmt nicht. Ich seufzte. Ich brauche frische luft. Ich halte es nicht mehr in seiner nähe aus. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt wie verrückt, und mein Herz schlägt so schnell, das ich angst habe, er könnte es hören. Ich quetsche mich an Dionysos vorbei, und gehe raus. Ich beschließe zum Wasser zu Galopppieren (Da wo Percy im Film mit seinem Vater redet). Dort angekommen, schaue ich in die Ferne. Zehn Minuten später höre ich wie jemand zu mir kommt. Als dieser jemand neben mir steht, sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel das es Dionysos ist. Ich lege mich hin. Er setzt sich neben mich. Ich sehe Dionysos an. Und er mich. Ich will wegschauen, doch seine Augen haben mich gefesselt. Nach ein paar Minuten, kommt Dionysos mit seinem Gesicht plötzlich näher. Kurz darauf spüre ich seine lippen auf meinen. Zaghaft. Zärtlich. Ich beuge mich zu ihm runter, um es ihm einfacher zu machen. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt wie verrückt. Ich liebe diesen Mann äh Gott so sehr! Nach ein paar Minuten lösen wir uns voneinander. ,,Ich liebe dich Chiron. Murmelt er leise. Ich sehe ihn erstaunt an. Bevor ich mit: ,,Ich liebe dich auch Dionysos!" Antworte. Er küsst mich wieder. Dieses mal will er mit seiner Hand unter mein T shirt. Ich merke wie sich mein ganzer Körper sofort anspannt. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu. Ich will ihn nicht verschrecken, und ich habe angst das er mich vielleicht auslacht. Er zieht seine Hand sofort zurück. Ich sehe ihn entschuldigend an. ,,Hey alles gut großer. Das hat zeit." Flüstert er mir leise ins ohr. Er küsst sanft meine Stirn. Wir beschließen zurück ins Camp. Eine halbe Stunde später sind wir wieder im Camp. Es ist inzwischen 21 Uhr. Dionysos sieht Müde aus. Wir gehen in meine Hütte. Ich lege mich auf mein Speziell für mich gebautes bett (eine riesen große Matratze im Boden mit decken und kissen). Dionysos legt sich zu mir. Er schmiegt sich eng an meinen Menschlichen Oberkörper. Kurz darauf bin ich eingeschlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

ls ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, liegt Dionysos immer noch eng an mich geschmiegt da. Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem an meinem Hals. Er ist bis zu den Schultern zugedeckt. Ich realisiere das mein Pferdeleib bis hin zu meinem Menschen Bauch auch zugedeckt ist. Er hat mich bestimmt heute nacht zugedeckt. Dieser gedanken lässt mich unwillkürlich grinsen. Ich spüre wie er sich bewegt. Kurz darauf schaut er mir tief in die Augen. Er beugt sich vor, und gibt mir einen kurzen und sanften Guten Morgen kuss. Nach dem Kuss grinse ich ihn kurz an. Er grinst sanft zurück. Er deckt sich auf, steht langsam auf. Ich lege mich aufrecht hin, und decke mich auch auf. Bevor ich aufspringe. Ich schüttel mich einmal, bevor Dionysos und ich gemeinsam raus gehen. Wir laufen nebeneinander ins Big House. Kurz darauf stehe ich hinter dem Schreibtisch, und Dionysos sitz neben mir. (So wie im Film immer). Ich beuge mich zu ihm runter und Küsse ihn zärtlich. Danach stelle ich mich wieder so hin wie vorher. Zwei Minuten später klopft es an der Tür. Kurz darauf steht Annabeth vor uns. Ich sehe sie Fragend an. ,,Chiron können sie mal bitte kurz in Thalias und meine Hütte kommen?! Am besten schnell!" Sagt sie aufgeregt und mit zittriger Stimme. ,,Was ist den passiert?" Frage ich. ,,Etwas schlimmes. Sie ist zusammen gebrochen und bewegt sich nicht mehr. Mit dem Kopf ist sie auf den Tisch geknallt vorher." Schluchzt sie. Dionysos schnauft nur verachtend, und schaut weiter auf den Schreibtisch. Ich quetsche mich an ihm vorbei, und gehe mit Ani schnell aus dem Big house. Ani rennt los und sagt: ,,Kommen sie schnell!" Ich Galoppiere an. Als ich an ihr vorbei galoppiere, ziehe ich sie auf mein Pferderücken. Zwei Minuten später sind wir an der Hütte der beiden Angekommen. Ani steigt ab. Danach gehen wir rein. Thalia liegt auf dem Boden. Eine große Platzwunde ziert ihre stirn. Sie Atmet nicht mehr. Ich lege mich neben sie. Dann höre ich ihr herz ab. Es schlägt nur langsam. Ich hebe sie hoch, und bedeute Ani auf meinen Pferderücken zu steigen. Als Ani oben ist, Galoppiere ich zum Big house. Ich gehe in das Krankenzimmer, welches neben dem Büro ist. Ich lege sie vorsichtig auf die liege. Ani steigt ab. Ich hole einen Verband, und etwas um die Platzwunde zu säubern. Die Wunde muss man zum Glück nicht nähen. Ich hebe vorsichtig ihren Kopf hoch, und lege vorsichtig den Verband an. Danach lege ich ihren Kopf wieder sanft hin. Irgendwas muss ich Tun das die mir nicht Stirbt. Ich mache eine Herzmassage. Nach ein paar Minuten spüre ich wie ihr Herz wieder normal schlägt. Plötzlich öffnet sie ihre Augen, und atmet einmal tief ein, und dann wieder aus. Ich erzähle ihr was passiert ist, und rate ihr zwei Tage bettruhe. Danach gehen Ani und sie wieder. Ich gehe zurück zu Dionysos ins Büro. Er schaut mich an. Irgendwie sauer. Ich sehe ihn fragend an. Er schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. ,,Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Murmle ich. ,,Nein!" Kommt es mürrisch zurück. Ich quetsche mich an ihm vorbei, und stelle mich so hin wie vorher. Danach schaue ich nach links. Es schmerzt wenn er so mit mir redet. Warum macht er das auf einmal? Plötzlich spüre ich eine Hand an meiner "Pferdebrust". Ich schaue zu Dionysos. ,,Es tut mir leid großer." Murmelt er.


	4. Chapter 4

,,Ich weiß nicht was gerade in mich gefahren ist!" Fügt er hinzu.  ,,Ich schaue zu ihm runter. Er hat Tränen in den Augen. Ihm scheint es echt leid zu tun. Ich beuge mich zu ihm runter und küsse ihn zärtlich. Nach einer Minute spüre ich die Zunge von Dionysos die verlangend über meine Unterlippe leckt. Ich gewähre ihm Einlass.  Es war ein Leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss.  Beinahe hätte ich die Kontrollen verloren, und wäre hart geworden. Ich konnte mich zum Glück nochmal fangen. Er grinst mich schelmisch an. Ich sehe die deutliche beule in seinem Schritt. Trotzdem versuche ich es nicht zu beachten. Ein geiler Hengst ist kein Spaß. Laut der Aussage von ein paar im Camp. Doch ich finde ich habe eine gute Selbstbeherrschung. ,,Komm schon großer! Berühr mich!" Raunt Dionysos leise. Ich versuche es zu ignorieren, doch kurz darauf lege ich meine Hand auf Dionysos Ständer. Er stöhnt leise auf. Ich fange an ihn langsam zu.Massieren. Nach ein paar Minuten gebe ich es auf, und somit geht auch meine prima selbstbeherschung flöten. Ich spüre wie mein Schwanz sofort hart wird. Dionysos schaut kurz schelmisch grinsend zwischen meine Hinterhand. Seine Hand greift nach meiner Eichel die inzwischen schon draußen ist. Als seine finger meine Empfindlichste stelle (seine Eichel) berührt, muss auch ich aufstöhnen. Dionysos massiert so lange bis er meinen Hengst Schwanz in voller Länge und Breite sieht. Ich habe in der zwischenzeit aufgehört ihn zu massieren, da ich mich einfach nicht mehr Konzentrieren konnte und kann. Ich trete mit einem schritt nach rechts näher an ihn heran, so dass er nicht aufstehen muss, und besser dran kommt. Keuchend ziehe ich ihm seine Hose samt Boxer mit seiner hilfe, bis zu seinen Füßen runter. Ich beuge mich runter, und nehme ihn in den Mund. Er keucht leise auf. Sein griff um meinen Schwanz wird etwas härter, was meine Hinterhand leicht nach vorne stoßen lässt. Ich beiße sanft in Dionysos Eichel. Er macht ein undefinierbares Geräusch. Aber es war ein gutes Zeichen.  Ich beiße wieder sanft zu, und Knabbere leicht und vorsichtig auf seiner Eichel herum, was ihn schier explodieren lässt. Er kann sich kaum noch auf seinem Stuhl halten. Und auch ich werde immer ungeduldiger. ,,Oh Chiron. Da ist so verdammt gut!" Keucht der Weingott. Ich schmecke seinen leicht salzig schmeckenden vorsaft. Ich nehme ihn noch einmal ganz in den Mund, dann springt er leise stöhnend von der Klippe der Lust. Und kommt in meinen Mund. Ich schlucke alles. Und auch ich bin nicht mehr weit davon entfernt. ,,Was ist mit dir?!" Keucht er nach dem er sich ein paar minuten gesammelt hat. ,,Natürlich wäre es schön wenn du mich auch kommen lässt Tiger. Aber wenn du nicht willst und oder nicht mehr kannst ist da nicht schlimm!" Antworte ich mit erregter Stimme. Er steht auf, und kniet sich erschöpft unter mich. Kurz darauf spüre ich seine Zunge an meiner für ihn großen Eichel die mich leckt, und seine beiden Hände um meinen Hengst Schwanz die mich zusätzlich noch massieren. Da ich zu groß für nur eine Hand bin, nimmt er zwei. Und er kann mich wahrscheinlich nicht in den Mund nehmen, da mein Schwanz zu groß ist. Während er mich stimuliert Stöhne ich leise vor mich hin. Kurz darauf spüre ich, wie ein Stück meiner Eichel in seinem Mund verschwindet. Das muss doch weh tun im Kiefer!? Denke ich. Kurz darauf leckt er meinen ganzen Schwanz, von der Eichel bis zu meinen großen Hoden entlang. Was ich mit einem ,,Oh Dionysos ich komme gleich!" Quittierte. An seinem Ziel angekommen, beißt er sanft in meine Hoden. Das wars. Ich komme Stöhnend. Hätte ich nicht meine Hand vor dem Mund gehabt, wäre es wohl eher ein schrei der Lust gewesen. Dionysos verschwindet dann einfach kurz darauf komplett angezogen. Gerade als ich mich aufregen will, kommt r wieder, mit etwas um den Boden zu reinigen. Nachdem er das getan hat, und alles wieder auf seinem Platz ist, leckt er noch meine Eichel sauber. Kurz darauf lasse ich mein großes Hengst Glied wieder verschwinden. Ich küsse Dionysos sanft. ,,Alles gut Baby?" Frage ich besorgt. ,,Besser könnte es mir nicht gehen. Das war  geil!" Grinst er. Er küsst mich nochmal sanft. ,, Ich liebe dich Großer."  Murmelt er. Ich lege mich auf den Boden. Naja mein Pferdeleib legt sich. Bevor ich mit einem: ,,Ich liebe dich auch Tiger!" Antworte.  


End file.
